Stanley Jones
Stanley Jones is one of the only two known dragons to be born on Earth, unlike those in the Rosen Clan. Characteristics *'Name': Stanford "Stanley" Jones *'Age': 16 *'Species': Dragon *'Hair': Shoulder length, Blueish-Gray (in both forms) *'Eyes': Silver (in both forms) *'Likes': Keeping the peace, reading, his friends, making people happy, wanting both humans and monsters to accept each other, helping those in need, using his abilities for good and Callie Carrack (Lover) *'Dislikes': Hunters (Except Christie), racist comments, both sides hating each other, seeing innocent monsters being treated as such, those who abuse their powers, his dragon abilities getting out of control or falling into the wrong hands, people who judge based on appearance alone and his friends getting hurt *'Family': Thomas Jones (Father, deceased), Josephine Jones (Mother, deceased), Samantha Jones (Grandmother, deceased) Appearance Human In his human form, his appearance is that of a normal teenage boy with an athletic build and youthful appearance. His clothes consider that of a blue jacket with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a white t-shirt, blue jeans, black fingerless gloves and red sneakers. He also has shoulder length blueish-grey hair and silver eyes. He's also wearing a medallion of his dragon form around his neck. Dragon As one of the only dragons born on Earth, Stanley takes a more unique approach of a dragon. His form is than a quadrupedal European Dragon with feathers all over his body, wings, tail and head. Four long whiskers on his snout, red claws and a long tail like a whip. The feathers around his head resembles a Native American head dress and almost gives him a Native American presence. Hybrid Form Background 8 years ago, Stanley once lived in a town just on the outskirts of London with his grandmother where they owned a farm. He lived in peace with the townspeople where he was recognized by everyone whenever he had to do errands for her because she's been getting slower in her old age, but he still loved her nonetheless. It wasn't until one day when a group of Hunters attacked the town looking for someone who was a monster in disguise and living in the town. The towns people claimed no one were monsters, but the Hunters used a special charm to discover who were monsters and who weren't. While using the charm, more than half the town were reveled to be monsters ranging from werewolves, lizard people and even Stanley was revealed to be one, but as a dragon. When the Hunters figured out who were the monsters, they began killing them and everyone else in the village who were associated with them. As Stanley watched in horror as his home was being attacked by this group of people, one of the Hunters spotted him and was about to kill him until he was knocked away by a large tail and it was revealed to be another dragon, but much older. Stanley looked at the older dragon and realized it was his grandmother in this new form and wondered what was going on. His grandmother told him to get on her back and she'll explain on the way back to farm as he does and she spreads her wings to fly back to their farm, but not before the Hunter leader places a tracking device on her wing. Back at the farm, Stanley begins to ask what was going on and why were the Hunters attack, so his grandmother begins to explain their origins. From her story, it's been revealed he came from a long line of dragons who served a peacekeepers of both humans and monsters to keep the balance in check. But recently, the balance as begun to deteriorate as both sides started fighting each other because humans still won't learn how to accept those who are different and some monsters are now starting to fight back against the humans for labeling them as abominations. Before she could tell Stanley about a special kind of dragon, the Hunters found their farm and one of them shoots an arrow through the window and hits her in the side before breaking into the house and aiming their weapons at them. Before the Hunters could kill them, Stanley couldn't hold it in anymore and transformed into a dragon himself, but a much more different kind of dragon than the form his grandmother took. After killing most of the Hunters and scaring off the rest, Stanley returns to normal and rushed over to his grandmother's side as she was dying from losing a lot of blood and the arrow being wedged deep into her arteries. Before dying, she gives him a medallion of the same dragon he turned into and tells him to head for America to meet with her old friend named Talbot and he'll know what to do. For the next 8 years, Stanley trained to control his dragon abilities better until he was ready to move to America and later meets with the Talbot Pack. Personality As a child, Stanley was always a cheerful boy who always greeted everyone he meets with a smile. He even treated his elders and peers with respect as his grandmother taught him how to be a gentleman and he took it with stride. But after his home was attacked by Hunters and his grandmother killed, he had to learn how to fend for himself and had to grow up mature really quick in order to survive. Years later, he's grown to be more serious and didn't take any nonsense from anyone until he meets with Peter Talbot. Thanks to Peter, he leans how to smile again and regained his cheerful side he had hidden away after the death of his grandmother. But he also balances his cheerful side with his serious side when the situation calls for it. But in rare occasions, he's been known to go into a blind rage should he be pushed too far and can't distinguish friend from foe. He's also known to be nervous around girls and can get easily flustered whenever Callie seduces him with her body. Such as lifting her skirt to show her legs more or even going as far as to unbutton her shirt to show her cleavage at him. Skills/Abilities Powers * Transformation from human to dragon * Red Fire: Uses this to burn his enemies or trap them with no means of escape. * Blue Fire: Uses this to severely burn his enemies or incinerate them to ashes. * Aura Reading: Can read the aura of a person to see if they're lying or not. Can also be used to track down targets, see through objects and see invisible foes. Skills * Wings: Can create powerful gusts of wind by flapping his wings. * Tail: Can use his tail like a whip to swipe at his enemies or constrict them. * Claws: Can use his sharp claws for close range combat by slashing at his enemies. Equipment * Bo staff: Used for long reach and trip up his enemies. Can also be used to pole-vaulting himself over wide gaps or large groups of foes. Relationships Stanley's Relationships Gallery Stanley Jones, casual and anatomy (censored).JPG|Human Stanley Jones, Dragon form.JPG|Dragon Voice Actor Greg Ayres Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dragons Category:Rosen Clan Category:Triple Changers